This invention relates to a power line conditioner and, more particularly, to a power line conditioner strip containing a plurality of alternating current ("AC") outlets for receiving electrical components.
In home and business applications in which several components must be connected to an AC outlet, a conveniently-located power strip is often provided which is connected to the wall outlet for receiving AC power from the outlet and which has several AC outlets for receiving the AC plugs from the various components to distribute the AC power to the components.
However, the AC power that is provided by the electric utility for the home or business is often fraught with noise, distortions, and other electronic pollution due to its proximity to industrial equipment, street lights, transformers, elevators, radio stations and home appliances. In audio/video systems, for example, this contaminated power input can cause a degradation in the reproduced audio and/or video signals. Also, ground loops often cause hum in the power line, and extreme fluctuations in the power received from the local utility can damage relatively sensitive electronic components.
A still further problem associated with standard home and business AC power is the presence of large current-drawing equipment such as furnaces, air conditioners, refrigerators, etc. which divert power from other electrical components connected to the same circuit, resulting in poor performance of the components. One solution to this problem is to install separate power lines from the main breaker panel to the audio/video equipment. However, this is expensive and still does not guarantee freedom from the noise pollution discussed above.
As a result of the foregoing, the standard power strip has evolved into what is commonly termed a "power line conditioner" which includes several AC outlets, usually of relatively high quality, and which is designed to process the AC power received from the main power line. For example, the power line conditioner often includes circuitry to filter incoming line noise with special non-resonant filters to reduce RF, EMI and other distortions that come through the power line. Also, the conditioners may include special isolation transformers that break the direct link from the signal ground to the power line ground to eliminate ground loops and reduce incoming line noise. Further, many power line conditioners include spike and surge protection with advanced circuit breakers and super-fast acting metal oxide veristors, or the like, to prevent power fluctuations from damaging electronic components. Finally, several conditions also feature power dampers to clamp or control these power fluctuations.
However, since the various components making up an audio or audio/video system often have different electrical characteristics and sensitivities, a "universal" power line conditioner of the above type may not correct the problems in the power input noted above and may even cause damage to the components.